Nocą
by Liryczna
Summary: Kiedy kapitan znika nagle bez słowa, to pierwszy mat powinien się martwić, prawda? BenxShanks.


_Tekst ten stanowi integralną część Gasnących Płomyków, więc niektóre osoby migające w tle mogą okazać się nieznane. Czas akcji to mniej więcej moment, kiedy Luffy z załogą dociera na Jayę._

**Nocą.**

Znalazł go dopiero w trzecim miejscowym barze, całkowicie pijanego i pozbawionego ostatniego złamanego beli. Zbliżał się już świt, więc w środku nie było nikogo prócz jego kapitana i potężnie zbudowanego barmana, który zatopiony był w przeliczaniu nocnego zarobku. Ten drugi, słysząc ciche skrzypienie drzwi, podniósł wzrok i zerknął w jego stronę podejrzliwie. Wchodząc, Beckmann skinął głową w kierunku rudowłosego, na co najwyraźniej zaniepokojony o swój majątek mężczyzna zareagował tylko machnięciem ręką. Skoro ktoś przyszedł jedynie po jego klienta, to nie było o czym mówić.

Shanks opierał głowę na blacie, błądząc palcami po gładkiej powierzchni stojącego obok kieliszka. Był odwrócony plecami do wejścia, więc nie zareagował nawet, kiedy jego pierwszy mat pojawił się w środku.

Wyglądał jak ostatnie nieszczęście. Rozczochrany ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, w częściowo rozpiętej koszuli, której brakowało kilku guzików, wyraźnie niezdolny do samodzielnego ruszenia się z miejsca. Rumieniec, który rozlewał się po jego policzkach wyglądał chorobliwie i Ben zastanowił się ile tak naprawdę jego kapitan wypił tej nocy i zmarszczył brwi w zmartwieniu.

Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby zazwyczaj radosny i otwarty kapitan dobrowolnie szukał samotności. Upijanie się na smutno bez towarzystwa przynamniej kilku osób z załogi zwyczajnie nie leżało w jego naturze. Shanks nie uznawał użalania się nad sobą i nierozwiązywalnych problemów. Był w końcu wyjątkowo potężnym piratem i nade wszystko cenił sobie wolność, która niosła ze sobą także brak zobowiązań i zmartwień.

Fakt, że tym razem postanowił uciec nie tylko od swoich nakama, ale też od towarzyszącego mu nieustannie pierwszego mata, był zapewne niepokojący. Beckmann był jednak człowiekiem inteligentnym. Zazwyczaj nie dawał się ogarnąć panice nawet w najbardziej kryzysowych sytuacjach, a jego zdolności do taktycznego myślenia zyskały mu sławę najlepszego stratega na całym Grand Line. Potrafił analizować sytuację jak nikt inny i z całą pewnością nie był zaślepiony.

Wiedział dlaczego Shanks poczuł, że musi uciec od nich wszystkich... A od niego w szczególności. Właśnie dlatego, że znał powód jego zachowania, pozwolił mu uciec z zasięgu wzroku. Chociaż Ben był pewien, że z czasem wszystko się jakoś ułoży, to brak zdecydowania ze strony kapitana zaczynał źle wpływać na ich załogę. Rudowłosy tymczasem miotał się bezradnie, usiłując wybrać pomiędzy tym, co najbezpieczniejsze, a tym, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić. A naprawdę chciał ochronić Ace'a, to było pewne.

Shanks wiedział co powinien zrobić, ale bał się ryzyka. Wmieszanie się w sprawy innego Yonkou było niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciem nawet bez dyszącego im w kark Kizaru i analizującego każde posunięcie Sengoku. Fakt, że we wszystko wmieszany był Blackbeard tylko pogarszał i tak niezbyt różową sytuację.

Decyzja w tym wypadku była naprawdę ciężka i Shanks bezradnie bił się z myślami, chociaż i tak wszyscy z góry wiedzieli jaki będzie wynik jego wewnętrznego sporu. To był w końcu brat _Luffy'ego_. Rudowłosy nie mógł nie wtrącić się w tej sprawie.

Jako pierwszy mat Beckmann musiał obserwować każdy ruch swojego kapitana, leżało to wręcz w zakresie jego obowiązków. Shanks miał tendencję do pakowania się w kłopoty i wiedział, że ktoś zawsze musi być w pobliżu, by złapać go, gdy sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli. Czasem przypominało to bardziej pilnowanie niesfornego dziecka niż wspieranie dorosłego człowieka, ale mężczyzna nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało. Bez wiary w swojego kapitana byłby przecież nikim.

Jego buty zaszurały na brudnej podłodze i rudowłosy w końcu zarejestrował obecność kogoś jeszcze, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając w jego kierunku. Rozpoznając go, uśmiechnął się szeroko i w zmęczeniu przymknął oczy. Nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Beckmann pomógł mi wstać i z trudem oparł na swoim ramieniu, obejmując go mocno w pasie by pozostawić jego jedyną rękę wolną. Gdy rzucony na jego podołek zwitek banknotów zaabsorbował całkowicie jego uwagę, barman nie zaszczycił ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Opuścili więc lokal bez słowa.

Noc była chłodna, o wiele zimniejsza niż Beckmann pamiętał ze swojej drogi w poszukiwaniu kapitana. Wąskie przejścia pomiędzy budynkami przybrzeżnego miasteczka były całkowicie wyludnione. O tej godzinie nawet najwytrwalsi imprezowicze dawno już zniknęli z ulic w podejrzanych lokalach, albo własnych domach, pijąc dalej lub pogrążając w głębokim śnie.

Shanks zadrżał z zimna, kiedy uderzył w nich pierwszy podmuch wiatru. Bardzo często gubił krok i potykał się, aż w efekcie w połowie drogi przez miasteczko Beckmann praktycznie bardziej niósł go niż podpierał, rudowłosy kapitan tymczasem wtulał się w niego coraz bardziej.

Beckmann miał zapach papierosowego dymu i prochu. Był odurzający, uzależniający. Opierając się coraz bardziej na jego ramieniu, Shanks ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i westchnął, oddechem łaskocząc swojego pierwszego mata tuż nad obojczykiem. Kiedy Ben nie zareagował, powoli wplótł dłoń w długie przetykane siwizną włosy i rozplątał je, pozwalając im opaść na szerokie ramiona.

Samymi opuszkami prześledził mocną linię szczęki i wyraźnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe pokryte pierwszymi śladami zmarszczek w okolicach oczu. Kiedy dotarł do ust zawahał się, jego palce zadrgały lekko w niezdecydowaniu, zawieszone kilka milimetrów nad skórą, tak blisko, że Beckmann wręcz czuł bijące od nich ciepło. W tym momencie Shanks podniósł wzrok, szukając przyzwolenia w jego spojrzeniu. Brązowe oczy kapitana miały szeroko rozszerzone źrenice, przymglone wpływem alkoholu. Kiedy uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, jego tęczówki zdawały się wręcz błyszczeć.

Gdy nie zobaczył sprzeciwu, w jednej chwili jego dłoń znalazła się na jego karku, pociągając jego pierwszego mata w dół i zanim Beckmann zdołał zorientować się co zamierza, rudowłosy przykrył ustami jego usta.

W pierwszym momencie Ben nie zareagował, oszołomiony nagłym ruchem i nie do końca potrafiący odnaleźć się w sytuacji. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, zmieniając kąt pocałunku i rozchylając wargi. Shanks zamruczał z zadowoleniem, wspinając się na palce i obejmując jego szyję.

Dla rudowłosego nie istniał bardziej uzależniający smak niż intensywny posmak papierosowego dymu na ustach jego pierwszego mata. Nawet słodkawy rum i mocna sake nie były w stanie go zatrzeć, ani zniekształcić, tak głęboko zdawał się wpojony w jego miękką skórę.

Rozkoszując się nim jak dawno odstawionym narkotykiem, Shanks przymknął oczy i pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając się tak, by całym ciałem chłonąć bijące od Beckmanna ciepło. Jego palce, chłodne, ale zdecydowane zsunęły się z karku pierwszego mata i pobłądziły zagłębieniem obojczyka w dół, prowokując Beckmanna do przerwania pocałunku i przeniesienia ust na jego szyję i wrażliwy płatek ucha. Kiedy przygryzł go lekko, rudowłosy kapitan jęknął cicho i w odpowiedzi przesunął opuszkami palców po jego żebrach, zsuwając się coraz niżej, bawiąc się brzegiem haramaki i odkrywając coraz więcej nagiej skóry.

Kiedy jednak uczynił ruch, żeby poluzować utrzymujący ją w pasie węzeł, Beckmann złapał go za przedramię, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Nie.

Na te słowa Shanks odsunął się błyskawicznie, wyplątując dłoń z fałd tkaniny, może nawet zbyt gwałtownie niż powinien. Wyglądał na zagubionego, wyraźnie złego na siebie o coś, bo jego brwi zmarszczyły się w typowym dla niego wyrazie niezadowolenia.

- Nie tutaj? - zapytał z wahaniem. Beckmann nie odpowiedział, pozwalając malującym się na jego twarzy emocjom przemówić za siebie.

_Nie tak. Nie żeby zapomnieć._

Kiedy po chwili Shanks zachwiał się i podniósł wzrok, w jego szklistych oczach nie było już żadnych sprzecznych uczuć.. Wyglądał jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, już otwierał usta... Ale zawahał się w ostatniej chwili i zamilkł, uśmiechając się zamiast tego. Właśnie wtedy jednak nadużycie alkoholu dało o sobie znać i po raz kolejny niemalże posłało go na ziemię. Kiedy Beckmann złapał go w połowie upadku, rudowłosy kapitan zdawał się być już pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Do Red Force dotarli w kilka minut, powitani przez znudzone ziewnięcie pełniącej wartę Lainy, która ukryta pod kilkoma kocami usiłowała przy świetle księżyca przeczytać cokolwiek z grubej książki trzymanej na kolanach. Wyraźnie źle jej szło, chociaż noc była bardzo jasna, bo jak do tej pory przebrnęła jedynie przez kilkanaście kartek. Na widok śpiącego w jego ramionach kapitana uniosła brew, nie spytała jednak o nic, uśmiechając się lekko. Minął ją więc bez słowa. Schodząc pod pokład, Ben napotkał na swojej drodze jedynie idącego ją zmienić Dava, który wciąż wyglądał na niewyspanego. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili zaniepokoił się, że coś się stało ich kapitanowi, co nie było aż tak dziwne, zważywszy na to jak długo Beckmann szukał go po mieście zanim udało mu się go znaleźć, jednak w porę opanował się i nie krzyknął. Pierwszy mat wzrokiem nakazał mu ciszę i przeszedł dalej, z trudem otwierając drzwi do kapitańskiej kajuty.

Układając Shanksa na jego łóżku, przykrył go dokładnie, wiedząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to kapitan będzie jeszcze bardziej niezdatny do życia następnego ranka. Jak zwykle po całej nocy picia miał być niesamowicie marudny nawet bez towarzyszącego przeziębienia, a oni naprawdę potrzebowali w tej chwili dobrej pogody, jeśli chcieli dotrzeć w ciągu miesiąca do Nowego Świata. Bo w tej chwili Beckmann był pewien, że następnego dnia przyjdzie im wyruszyć, że kapitan podjął już decyzję.

Haki bardzo często bywało bardzo kłopotliwe, choć Ben nie miał złudzeń, że wiele razy było jedynym, co uratowało ich przed śmiercią. Świadomość, że ich kapitan może w każdej chwili samą myślą zmusić ich do ślepego podążenia za nim byłaby pewnie trochę niekomfortowa, gdyby nie to, że wiara w to, że wiedział co jest dla jego załogi dobre, nie pozwalała na takie myśli. Mimo tego, że mógłby mieć wszystko czego by tylko zapragnął, Shanks wolał liczyć się ze zdaniem innych i wycofywać w momencie, gdy usłyszał sprzeciw. Zawsze tak było i być może to właśnie dlatego wszyscy z jego załogi gotowi byli pójść za nim w ogień.

Beckmann pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie, odgarniając na bok kilka wyjątkowo upartych rudych kosmyków, które opadały mu na oczy. Planował udać, że nie zauważył jak usta jego kapitana wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, odwrócił się już nawet, żeby wyjść i przespać przynamniej kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego dnia. Nie było mu to jednak dane, bo irytujący rudzielec rozchylił jedną powiekę, spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem i chwytając go za rękę przyciągnął w swoją stronę, zmuszając do położenia się obok na łóżku.

Opierając głowę na jego piersi, Shanks zachichotał i wymruczał cicho:  
>- Robisz się za miękki na starość, Benny.<p>

Na to Beckmann postanowił nie odpowiedzieć już nic.

_Niech mu będzie, że tak._


End file.
